rusted_crownsfandomcom-20200214-history
Berenike Rogues
The largest underground organization in Jugo. This group consists of rogues, assassins, and thieves working together to maintain their criminal enterprises. Unknown to all but a select few, even among the Rogues, one of the main tasks of the group is to collect information from around the city and deliver it into the hands of special individuals in the government. In exchange for this information, the Rogues operate freely, stopping just short of blatantly committing crimes in front of authorities. Their activities range across the board, extortion, bribery, theft, and even a few assassinations have been committed by the group, but they have shown to be bound by a set of rules, with avoidance of civilian casualties being at the forefront of their code. After all, it's hard for the authorities to ignore you if bodies keep dropping all over the place. History Not much is known about the early days of the Rogues. The most well known story is also the most basic, a group of criminals felt the need to organize in order to properly consolidate their earnings. Together, they pooled their resources, bribed authorities and purchesed legitimate businesses to run as fronts for their true money making ventures. However, at the present day, they are one of the largest organized underground groups in existence, but certainly not the only one. While peace has been maintained between the various cartels, there is always a possible war at a boiling point, just waiting for one group to make the first move. Where a Rogue lays his head With the money that goes into an organization such as this, most would assume that the higher ups would reside in the richer districts of Berenike, and while this might be true for some. One of the defining features of the group is the fact that they actually enjoy what they do. In fact, it is rumored that many of the cartel's leader personally partake in the various activities that put money into their pockets. With this in mind, if one wanted to get the attention of Rogue leadership, they would want to make a name for themselves and spread the word around Berenike's slums and poorer districts. If one could become an enemy of the rich and a friend of the poor, then the Rogues will eventually find their way to you. Honor Among Thieves A Rogue will always admit that what he does is by no means "right" or sometimes even "ethical" but that is not to mean that they do not have a set of rules and a code to call their own. While the set rules are only known to the members of the Rogues themselves, the general population does have a vague idea of what a Rogue will or will not do. Of course, a Rogue will go out of their way to avoid civilian casualties. This is done to ensure that they are not presented as everyday villains, as some would try to make them believe, but rather a rebellious group of individuals managing to creep out of authority's grasp.